


Aphmau NSFW Oneshots

by AphmauFanNSFW



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphmauFanNSFW/pseuds/AphmauFanNSFW
Summary: You ever wanna read Aphmau smut? Here ya go buddy ;). These are oneshots of different characters and couples in various sexual situations. You can put request in the comments, but I cant promise I can get to all of them, most likely the ones I like.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Aphmau NSFW Oneshots

"C'mon Zane-kun! Please!"

"For the last time you cat, woman thing, I said no!"

Kawaii-chan had been at this for a few minutes, begging Zane to ride the water slide in the kiddie pool. But of course, Zane kept refusing to go on it, not wanting to get wet. 

"Is there anything Kawaii-chan can do to change your mind Zane-kun?", KC asked, leaning on the table the two were currently at. Zane gave a hardy fake laugh as he grabbed his drink, preparing to take a sip.

"Like you could do anything for me~", he said in a mocking tone before putting his lips on the rim of his cup 

"Kawaii-chan will suck your dick!"

Zane spat out his drink, repelling from what Kawaii-chan had just said. He had never heard such a vulgar sentence come out of her mouth before. "W-What did you say?", he asked in shock.

"Kawaii-chan will suck your dick if you go down the slide", KC said with a deep blush growing on her cheeks. Maybe it was just primal instincts that were making her think this, but she wouldn't mind taking Zane's cock down her throat and letting him shoot his cum inside her mouth.

Zane stared at her wide-eyed for a few minutes, processing what she just said. "She seems super serious", he thought, his eyes starting to trail along her body. This trip to Love Love really let the girls show off their bodies, and he would admit seeing Kawaii-chan in just a bikini was very sexy to him. Finally he spoke up.

"If I were to say yes, would you stop bothering me about the slide?", Zane questioned, his voice a bit shaky. The meif'wa nodded her head, her cheeks dusted red.  
\---------------  
The two were in a secluded place, their whereabouts being covered by trees and bushes. Zane sat on the grass, his back leaned against a tree. His swim trunks were pulled halfway down his thighs, his exposed hard cock already leaking some precum. Kawaii-chan laid beside him on her stomach, ready to take his cock in her mouth. Her tail swayed rapidly all around, clearly excited about the whole situation.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?", Zane asked his hand resting on top of the Meif'was head.

"Yes Zane-kun, Kawaii-chan is sure of it!", KC exclaimed, her face inching towards the rock hard cock.

"Ok, do your thing then", the emo said.

Kawaii-chan finally closed the distance between her face and Zane's cock, first wrapping her lips around his head, lapping up the precum on top. Zane's breath hitched before letting out a groan, feeling immense pleasure from the pink haired girls lips and tongue. Zane's mind was blown more as she went further, taking his shaft in her mouth. Soon after she started bobbing her head up and down his cock, giving him a proper blowjob.

A long moan slipped out of Zane's mouth as Kawaii-chan bobbed her head and up and down his cock, her tongue swirling around the head taking in his precum. The emo's hand traveled down from the pink hair, rubbing across the slender back, down to the kawaii girls ass. His hand slid underneath the bikini bottoms and fondled the pale ass cheek underneath, loving the feeling of Kawaii-chan's bare ass in his hand.

Kawaii-chan's eyes were closed as she sucked down on Zane's hard cock. She was loving every second of it, the taste, the texture, the bits of precum, she loved it. It had been awhile since she last gave head to someone, so this was making her pussy extremely wet. She was also loving the feeling of his hand playing with her ass cheek. Just the simple sexual gesture from him was turning her on greatly, and from the throbbing of his cock, it was also turning him on.

A loud curse from Zane was the only warning she had before his load shot straight into her mouth, his cum flooding her mouth. She swallowed what she could, loving the sweet and bitter taste of his spunk. With one last gulp she popped her mouth off his cock and finally looked over to Zane. His mask was slid off his face, a large blush dominating his freckled cheeks, and his eyes closed. His breathing was hard, still recovering from the orgasm Kawaii-chan just gave to him, his hand still gripping her ass cheek.

"That was pretty fun wasn't it, Zane-kun~?" The meif'wa said, licking the remaining bits of cum left of Zane's cock. "So, will you go down the slide now?"

"Y-Yeah…I'll go down the slide", Zane said, removing his hand from KC's ass.  
\-------------  
Later that night  
\-------------  
Zane laid in his bed scrolling through his social media, absentmindedly liking and saving things. Then, his DMs popped up with a red 1, having received a message from someone. Zane opened up his DMs and noticed that Kawaii-chan had messaged him. Opening up the message, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the picture the pink haired girl sent. 

A bare ass pic with the message written out under it:

Was nice blowing you Zane-kun! Kawaii-chan wouldn't mind doing it again ;)

"I will tap that...please tap that", Zane exclaimed, his hand balling into a fist.


End file.
